


Royal Courts

by EffingEden



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth doesn't like Sarah's court</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Courts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fictionalfemme).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Labyrinth, Jareth/Sarah, I am the king of your wicked desires/You are the queen of fools and liars'

Finally, she was able to escape the bright lights and brighter, faker smile of her entourage and party goes. How many times had she said ‘Thank-you,’ how many hours had she worn the same brilliant smile.

Her mother had never mentioned how exhausting it was, being famous.

She locked the door of her rooms and collapsed onto the settee, wishing the bed was closer. At least she was alone.

Cool, long fingered hands circled her ankle, lifting one of her feet. “I think I prefer my court to yours,” came the coolly mocking voice.

“Mine are tall enough to help me into my clothes,” she growled, not opening her eyes.

He tutted and unbuckled the strap of her heel, slipping it free. “Too large to kick properly. Anyway, I doubt their interested in putting you into them. I saw a dozen or more pawing at you. How can you bare it?” He picked up her other foot, gloved fingers stroking.

She smiled slightly. “Why do you assume I don’t welcome the… ‘pawing’?”

“Because you and I both know they only want you because you are Queen. You see it in their eyes. Fools and liars all.” The second heel dropped to the floor, but he didn’t release her. His hand slid up her calf, tracing suggestive patterns on her skin.

“You’re pawing at me right now. Does that make you a foolish liar or a lying fool?”

“Neither,” he murmuered, leaning over her. “It makes me the king of your very wicked and, I must say, most delightful desires, my Sarah.”

“King of my sleep? Because that what I desire right now.”

He hummed softly. “Don’t think you can escape me so easily when you were the one to summon me here…” His hair tickled her face, and his hand slid up her thigh, the skirts of her dress hitched up. She held her breath. “Sarah,” he whispered against her mouth.


End file.
